Your A Problem That I Love
by silencyghost
Summary: Sequel to What Do You Think of Her. So read that before you read this.


**OKAY, SO A FEW OF YOU ASKED FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT I DO LIKE IT AS A ONE-SHOT SO I DECIDED TO DO A SEQUEL INSTEAD! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I'M IN KOREA RIGHT NOW AND I WAS PRETTY BUSY. AND WHEN I DID HAVE TIME I HAD A BIT OF WRITER'S BLOCK. SOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING BUT I PROMISE THAT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ON A DAILY BASIS. HOWEVER, THAT MIGHT BE DIFFICULT SINCE I'LL BE TAKING TAE-KWON-DO CLASSES STARTING MONDAY OR TUESDAY AND I HAVE CHURCH AND BASICALLY I HAVE TO GO OUT A LOT. BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST. THERE'S WI-FI LIKE EVERYWHERE SO I MIGHT HAVE SOME TIME EVEN WHEN I'M NOT AT HOME. AND FOR MY EWW FANFIC NOTE THE FANFIC IS ACTUALLY ALREADY POSTED. IT'S CALLED 'YOU DON'T KNOW ME'. I COULDN'T THINK OF A BETTER NAME SO YEA. I'M ALSO WORKING ON ANOTHER FANFIC BUT DON'T WORRY, THIS FANFIC AND 'YOU DON'T KNOW ME ARE MY TOP PRIORITIES. SO I WON'T WORK ON THAT UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 5 OR MORE CHAPTERS UP FOR THIS FANFIC AND 'YOU DON'T KNOW ME'. I'M A PERSON WHO DOES BASICALLY EVERYTHING AT THE LAST MINUTE SO PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME IF I DON'T UPDATE THAT MUCH. I'M TRYING! SO YOU COULD SKIP ON TO THE FANFIC SINCE NOW THIS IS JUST MY THOUGHTS ON THE THIRD SEASON. RIGHT NOW, I'M A BIT UPSET THAT JEMMA BROKE UP AND THAT DEMMA GOT BACK TOGETHER. :( THE UNIVERSE IS JUST SO CRUEL! BUT RIGHT NOW I HAVE SOME HOPE FOR JEMMA SINCE THIS NEW GIRL MIA LIKES DANIEL. I HOPE HE DOESN'T CHEAT OR DO ANYTHING TO EMMA THOUGH. I DO LIKE MADDIE A BIT BETTER THOUGH SINCE SHE'S NICER BECAUSE SHE STARTED DATING DIEGO THOUGH. IN SEASON ONE I HATED HER SOOOO MUCH! BUT I LIKE HER A BIT BETTER NOW THOUGH. ALRIGHT, ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLE. LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

Emma's pov

Oh. My. God. I can't believe Jax said those things about me on the poll! It's really sweet but I'm with Danny! But, lately he's been showing a bad side. And not like Jax's rebellious side. But an actual **bad **side. He hates it when I use my powers. Even when I just mention them he cringes and makes up an excuse to leave.

And whenever I need him but it involves magic he'd never help me. I honestly don't even know why we're still together. Does he even care about me? I need to talk to him about this.

I grabbed a jacket and went out the door, heading to the Miller's. When I was at the front door, I heard..giggling? I brushed it aside and opened the door to see the worst thing ever. Daniel was kissing someone else. I felt the hot tears roll down my cheeks like a waterfall.

Why would he do this?

How long was this going on?

Did he even care about me?

It's stupid for me to ask the last one. He obviously didn't.

They were too engrossed in their kissing to notice me. I hid behind the door and poked my head out on the side so I could see and hear.

They stopped kissing. Finally.

"So, why did you go out with Emma in the first place?" I heard the girl-no, scratch that-Bitch asked.

I could see Daniel rolling his eyes.

"I told you. Emma was the hottest girl and single so I jumped at the chance. My main intention was to sleep with her but she never let me."

I felt more tears.

Is that all he thinks of me?

Just some girl he can sleep with?

Yes. He does.

"I got tired of waiting so..here you are" He said gesturing to the bitch who obviously had no brains whatsoever.

What kind of girl would go out with a guy that doesn't even care about her?

Then I saw her face.

Jessica Dompson.

The school whore.

She looked mad at the fact that he called me the ''hottest girl'' but turned back into her regular bitchy self.

"So when are you gonna break up with her?" She asked.

"I didn't say I was gonna break up with her. I'm just gonna have some fun with you until she 'opens up'" My son of a bitch EX-boyfriend replied.

He thinks I'm gonna sleep with him?

Fuck no!

I don't know why but she didn't complain. She just kissed him again. WTF!

That's it. I'm not gonna be a bystander anymore.

I stepped out until I was behind them.

"Daniel" I said so they would notice me.

Daniel had a terrified look on his face while Jessica smirked.

I just want to slap that bitch. And Daniel too.

"Emma I-i-i-i . This isn't what it looks like!'' He stupidly tried to explain. Doesn't he know that line is used all the time and it always fails?

I rolled my eyes. "What a cliche line to say" I replied with a hand on my hip.

"Emma just let me-"

I slapped him.

The words kept replaying in my head.

I slapped him.

I slapped him.

I slapped him.

I slapped him.

Oh. My. God! I slapped him!

I backed away slowly from shock. Sure, I was mad at him but I never thought I'd slap him! I'm a horrible person.

No.

He deserves it!

Then the unexpected happened. Jessica slapped me. Okay, I should of seen it coming. Jessica and I aren't exactly 'close'. And considering I just slapped her current 'boyfriend' of course she would slap me.

I held my throbbing cheek in pain.

Shit! That hurts. I felt more tears brimming my eyes. Then, the really UNEXPECTED happens. Daniel slapped Jessica. What the fuck!

Why would he slap her?! It's obvious he doesn't care about me. I resisted to roll my eyes at the thought. Daniel caring about me. Yeah right.

"Emma, please let me explain!" He pleaded with those dreamy hazel eyes. Wait, what?! Okay, now I seriously just wanted to slap myself! He's a lying bastard and I thought his eyes were dreamy!? I must have gone mental.

"Explain? Explain what?!" I hissed at him with anger in my voice. He seriously thinks that I would go back to him?! I heard everything! He just dated me for my looks.

Our entire relationship was a lie.

Everything was a lie.

The song.

When he said he felt sparks during the kiss at the dance.

When he told me that I was the one.

It was all just a big fat lie!

I felt more tears.

God damn, those waterworks.

Life seriously is a bitch.

He started to speak but I cut him off.

"Explain that you just dated me for my looks? Explain that our entire relationship was a lie? Explain that you never cared for me at all? Explain that you were making out with Jessica Dompson?" I said with pure fury in my voice. I clenched my fists, resisting the urge to punch him.

He was silent.

"I knew it" I muttered before I turned to walk away.

"Emma, wait!" I felt a strong hand grab my wrist. Not too hard for it too hurt though.

"Let go or else I'll call the cops and tell them your a rapist" I muttered in a serious tone. He looked shocked but still grabbed my wrist.

"I'm not letting you leave" He said. His hazel eyes were staring into my brown ones. Knowing that I'd remember that memory.

'I'm not letting you leave'

The words that used to make my heart pound.

'I'm not letting you leave'

The words that used to make me have butterflies.

**Used to.**

Now it just seems like a reminder of how stupid I was to think he actually cared for me.

A reminder of how our relationship was a lie.

Flashback

I was sitting on the bleachers during Daniel's swim meet. The crowd was cheering. Daniel won.

I clapped and cheered for him. Everything was perfect. Then Sara Claviac kissed him. She was always trying to steal him away from me.

I felt the tears falling like a waterfall. I ran away. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care as long as it was away from there.

I eventually found a gazebo in a small garden. The garden was beautiful. It had cherry blossom trees, rose bushes, and flowers everywhere. I went inside the gazebo and sat down on one of the benches. There was a small stone table with rose petals, it was completely white except for a few cherry blossoms and rose petals giving it a beautiful touch. I think I'm gonna come here more often.

Should I really blame Daniel?

I mean, it was Sara who kissed him.

Ugh, Sara.

The word left a bad taste on my tongue. She's such a bitch! She's always after the guys who are taken. And then it's just a round of kisses and see-ya's.

I felt more tears.

Is Daniel going to dump me for Sara?

I tried to push those thoughts out of my head. It's just..horrible. "Emma?" A male voice asked. I instantly recognized it. Daniel.

I reluctantly looked up to see his face. His hazel eyes were full of concern. Maybe he wasn't going to dump me.

Then I saw the lipstick marks on his face.

I broke down.

I stood up to leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go" I muttered angrily.

"I'm not letting you leave"

I stopped struggling. ''Are you breaking up with me?" I asked, preparing for my world to come crumbling down any moment. He lifted up my chin so my eyes were staring at his.

He kissed me.

I didn't know what to do but soon I kissed back.

We soon broke the kiss but our foreheads were touching.

"Does that answer your question?"

I smiled and nodded.

Ever since that day, that garden was our spot. _I'm not letting you leave_. The words made my heart pound.

End flashback

"Please. Just let me explain" He pleaded.

I hesitated but nodded.

He cracked a smile.

"Thank you" He let go of my wrist and motioned for me to sit down on one of the chairs in the yard.

"What about Jessica?" I asked as I felt anger boiling in the pit of my stomach. I motioned to the obnoxious red-head who was still in the house. He glanced at the house for a moment before shaking his head and facing me.

"Don't worry about her" He assured me as he held my hand. I still don't trust him. I removed my hand and placed it on my lap. A look of disappointment crossed his face for a moment.

"I'm sorry" He said looking me in the eye. That's it? That's all he has to say? He expects me to just go back to him without an explanation?!

Bastard.

"So you expect me to go back to you when you cheated on me? With no explanation?!" I stood up, feeling the anger bubbling inside the pit of my stomach.

I started to leave when he grabbed my wrist..again.

"You didn't let me finish"

I let out a sigh and sat back down. This better be good.

"Explain" I demanded while crossing my arms.

"Okay it-"

"And don't give me any bullshit cause I heard everything you said to Jessica"

"Oh'' He said looking at his shoes guilty.

There was an awkward silence between us.

"Continue" I said breaking the silence.

**SO HOW WAS IT? SORRY IF IT SUCKS. I HAD A BIT OF WRITER'S BLOCK. AND GOOD NEWS, THIS FIC IS GONNA BE PRETTY LONG. I'M GUESSING MAYBE 20 OR 30 CHAPTERS BEFORE A SEQUEL. AND DON'T WORRY THIS FIC WILL BE JEMMA. AS FOR MY EWW FANFIC NOTE THE FIC IS ALREADY POSTED. IT'S CALLED YOU DON'T KNOW ME. KEEP VOTING FOR THE COUPLES! VOTING WILL END AT AUGUST 22. AND SPEAKING OF YOU DON'T KNOW ME, IT'S GONNA HAVE ABOUT 20-40 CHAPTERS BEFORE A SEQUEL. I'LL TRY TO STICK TO MY UPDATING SCHEDULE OF UPDATING AT LEAST 5 TIMES A WEEK. **

**(IF YOUR LUCKY I'LL UPDATE EVERYDAY)**

**SO YEA, R&R! BYE, MY LOVELIES! **


End file.
